


Voracity and Atonement (Part 2-Atonement)

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Snowballing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He trusted Albus to keep him safe, but there was something in that last encounter that had awakened the sleeping beast. Albus and Scorpius needed to deal with this demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voracity and Atonement (Part 2-Atonement)

**Author's Note:**

> Continued from Part 1 Voracity
> 
> I'd like to thank the following people for their help in this one: estellye,thrihyrne,wwmrsweasleydo, and again huge thanks to winnett who was the primary beta and held my hand through the entire fic parts 1 and 2 I realize this is not classic BDSM, nor is is true non/con or even dub/con, both parties have entered into this fully aware of what may occur. But this is the fic that wanted to be written, so this is what I wrote.

Voracity and Atonement

Part 2

Atonement

Their lips met and all else was forgotten: their N.E.W.T’s, the plans for their future, upcoming parental arguments regarding said plans, the person who had just shared their bed, and the two still patiently waiting for that pleasure. The two of them existed alone in this world. Lips and mouths devoured one another, tongues touching and caressing in a dance of desire and lust. Hands skimmed over every inch of skin, not so much as a fraction was left untouched.

Albus rubbed gentle circles along Scorpius’s lower back urging him to relax. He pulled him close, bringing their erections in contact with each other. Both gasped at the sensation. “Holy Shite, Scorpius you feel so good against me. How long has it been since it’s been just you and me? How long since I’ve had you for my own?” Albus licked the side of Scorpius neck as he whispered those words. 

Scorpius, lost in sensation, thought the words were merely endearments, words spoken during love making, responded with no more than a soft murmur, “Mmhh,” and exposed more of this neck to Albus’s mouth and teeth.

“HOW LONG? I asked you?” Albus snarled and jerked Scorpius's head back even further, his hand clasped in Scorpius’s hair, pulling hard. “Too long, that’s how long.”

Scorpius’s eyes flashed open and he looked into the depths of Albus’s. The normally brilliant green now shadowed dark as the forest at night, with need, desire and surprisingly…doubt. Doubt? What doubts could Albus have? His place in Scorpius’s heart? Scorpius’s love for him? 

Scorpius moved closer to Albus, his voice whisper soft in Albus's ear. “You’re right, it‘s been too long. But we’ll make up for that tonight. Tonight I’m yours for as long as you need.” He cast his eyes downward and waited.

“What about those waiting?” 

He shrugged. “They can wait, or we’ll give them a partial refund and reschedule." He ran his hand over Albus's arm. "You are more important.”

His voice vibrating with need from that simple yet intimate touch, Albus said, “Hold your head up. Now close your eyes.” With a touch light as mist, he gently pressed Scorpius’s eyelids shut. 

Feeling safe in the love of Albus, Scorpius allowed himself to become pliant. He complied with the request, trusting Albus to make his submission worthwhile. 

A piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes. The darkness was absolute. 

“What do you see? Is there any light penetrating?”

“Nothing, there’s no light, just blackness.” In the acute absence of light Scorpius felt panic start to overtake him. He breathed in and out, centering himself. As he did, he felt his other senses becoming more pronounced just as he knew they would. Albus sniffled, a byproduct of having just spent the past thirty minutes with his face buried in someone’s arse. A soft waft of air ghosted upon his skin as Albus moved in closer. 

“Will it be enough?” Albus asked his voice harsh in Scorpius’s ear.

Scorpius shrugged, understanding the unasked question behind the words spoken. 

“I’ll restrain you if I have to. You know I will.” Albus’s voice was stern. It confirmed what Scorpius already knew. Albus would be the one dominating tonight and Scorpius would be well served not to forget it. 

Life with Albus was never boring. It was part of what made him such an exciting lover. Everyday brought something new: from the studious, nose-to-the-grindstone, we’ve-got-to-get-this-assignment-finished, to the ridiculously childish and immature sending of water balloons careening through the castle chasing after Peeves (and any other ghosts that might be wandering through the castle), to the dark and needy Albus he was tonight.

The Albus that emerged from the sessions with the others was never consistent. Some days they would set off the monster that resided deep within him. Wild and savage, his inner beast unleashed. Their fucking on these days was intense and frenetic, and occasionally abusive. There was often pain, but as it came from Albus, Scorpius welcomed it. For he knew there would be sorrow, apologies, requests for forgiveness, and make up sex so loving he could almost expire from it. Scorpius let Al do whatever he needed. 

He listened quietly for the signals of what was expected of him; the subtle signs and touches that told him if Albus required him to be submissive, or if Al needed to release his wild side. Scorpius had his own familial pressures to deal with, his grandfather having been the infamous Lucius Malfoy, but his father never put any pressure on him to be anyone other than who he was. It was different for Albus, however. The carbon copy son of Harry Potter, younger sibling to the extremely popular James Potter, and older brother to the ever-brilliant Lily Potter, had expectations upon expectations piled upon him. Anyone would be crushed under the weight of all those expectations. The release of his dark side was sometimes the only way Al could see it through to the next day. 

Scorpius understood this and accepted it. 

“Step back as far as you can.”

Scorpius did as he was instructed, until he came in contact with the chair by the side of the bed, the residual oil from earlier slick against the back of his thighs. Albus pushed him down and spread Scorpius's knees. He felt Albus settle in between his spread legs.

“Put one hand on each arm of the chair and head back and keep your legs exactly as they are now. You are not to move, no matter what. Is that understood?’

“Yes.”

A sharp twist of his nipple and Scorpius jerked.

“No moving means not moving your mouth either! Perhaps you didn’t fully understand the rules. I’m going to let you off this time. Do you understand them now?” 

Scorpius sat silent and motionless.

“Scor love, why aren’t you answering me?” Albus cajoled, his lips soft and warm against Scorpius’s face, neck and shoulders.

_Oh sweet Merlin._ Scorpius then knew Albus would be taking him almost to the breaking point this evening. There would be no rules tonight. The savage was loose. He knew Albus would never cause him serious pain or lasting injuries. He trusted Albus to keep him safe, but there was something in that last encounter that had awakened the sleeping beast. Albus and Scorpius needed to deal with this demon. It would not do for others to be aware of this aspect of Albus; only with Scorpius did Albus feel secure and safe enough to release this side of him. He swallowed and answered, “Yes I understand,” knowing the consequences. But by doing so he told Albus he acknowledged what was needed. He accepted his role in it.

“Scor, did I not just tell you no talking?” Scorpius could hear the desolation and the relief mixed with the anger in Albus’s voice. The voice that told Scorpius, _“I’m so sorry to have to do this,”_ and the voice that said, _“thank you for loving me enough to allow me this,” and “how the fuck could you be making mistakes already?_ ” It was all there in just those few words. “You’re forcing me to do something I don’t want to do." Seconds later a gag split Scorpius’s mouth and fastened around the back of his head. Unable to see or speak, Scorpius waited. 

“I’m leaving you untied. You’re not going to do anything to make me regret that decision, are you?” 

Scorpius sat frozen, afraid to move waiting for the next clue. He knew what his part was, but had to wait for permission.

He felt hands on his shoulders and heard the whispered words, “Please Scorpius. I need this. Let me,” and he was lost. For those brief moments he wished he was without the blindfold. He wanted to speak directly to Albus’s soul with his eyes. That yes, whatever Albus needed, Scorpius would endeavor to provide. But he did the best he could with what he had in his control.

Surrendering himself, he gave the slightest movement with his head knowing that would be all it took. When he could no longer feel Albus’s hand on his shoulder, he braced himself for the inevitable.

He waited. 

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing happened. Nothing was said; no sound could be heard. The silence was palatable and forever. Too silent, too quiet. It was then that he knew Albus had put a silencing spell inside the room. Milliseconds later he felt the bonds grip his arms and legs.

The silence stretched out between them, seconds rolling into minutes. Scorpius’s anticipation grew the longer he sat without the sight of Albus, his touch, or the sound of his voice.

The rush of air against his skin was his only warning before the sting of the whip across his chest caught him unawares. He clenched his teeth, swallowing his startled gasp, grateful it was the whip and not Albus’s fists. The whip left cuts and broken skin, easily healed. Fists left bruises and damaged internal organs, more resistant to healing. The Mediwizard on staff at Hogwarts might not believe the same story this time. It had taken all of Albus’s persuasive oral skills to keep him from fire-calling their parents the last time. 

For the next _forever,_ as the whip cut into him repeatedly, he made not a sound. He sat silent as the whip slashed across his shoulders, the tip cutting across his chest and nipples; he remained still as death as it broke the skin of his abdomen, coming dangerously close to his cock. Mute as one who had never learned the language of man as the whip sliced through his thighs. Each time holding his breath wondering if this would be the time Albus’s aim would be off and the whip would tear through his balls, castrating him in a moment of inattention. 

Unsure how much time had actually passed, a lifetime, an eternity, time without end, or less than an hour; it made no difference, Scorpius remained speechless through it all. But that did not stop his silent weeping. He wept for Albus, his need for this behavior. He wept for the Potters that there was this part of their son they did not and could not see. If they could not acknowledge this part of Albus, they could never understand him. But most of all, selfishly, he wept for himself, because it fucking hurt and yet his love for Albus was such that he allowed him to do this.

Then there was no more. Stillness. Quiet. Emptiness. Nothing. Was it over? Had Albus exorcised his demons? After several long moments had passed Scorpius let out a tentative sigh of release, being careful to keep it quiet. As the tears fell from his eyes, and the mucus from his nose, he breathed a silent prayer of thanks that it was over. He’d survived and had not had to use his safe word. He’d been there for Albus, had been what his lover needed him to be. 

His face damp with tears, his body shaken with emotion, Albus curled up in his lap and covered him with kisses and loving strokes. As he touched each one of Scorpius's wounds he healed them with his wand and with his mouth. The relief was bliss.

The pain in his nipples was excruciating; they had taken a great deal of the abuse. Even without seeing them, he could feel how mangled they were. He knew they were bleeding, could feel the blood drip down his stomach. Albus’s tongue caught the tail of the rivulet of blood. He licked until he came to the sore nipples and with a healing touch of his wand, the mangled mess was no more. Albus placed his lips over a nipple and mouthed it gently. 

Tears dampened Scorpius's chest and stomach. These incidences would leave Albus shattered emotionally. Whether from sorrow of the pain he’d caused Scorpius, or from the release of the inner demon that threatened to suffocate him, Scorpius didn’t know. Albus never talked about it, and Scorpius never questioned.

The desire to hold Albus, to console him, became almost overwhelming. But as Albus had not yet released him, he could not. Besides, he knew Albus would have to atone for this in his own way. 

The silencing spell remained, as did the blindfold, the gag and the bonds. Touch remained Scorpius’s only sense. Even his sense of smell was gone, and how Albus had done that, he could not hazard a guess. But he knew it was so when he realized he could no longer discern Albus’s scent, or the stink of his own earlier fucking. He craved the sweet smell of Albus more than the sight and sound of him.

He surrendered himself to the sensation of touch, gentle caresses, fingertips gliding across his body, warm breath, and the hot moist tongue against his fevered and abused skin. Scorpius could only remain as he was, praying for release.

Albus covered his face in kisses--his forehead, the temples, along the side of Scorpius’s face, along the jaw line--then returned to kiss along the ridge of eyebrows not covered by the blindfold, and the crevices along the side of Scorpius’s nose. Scorpius inhaled deeply yearning for just the slightest whiff of Albus. Albus’s tears mixed with his, as his tongue slid languidly along the edges of Scorpius’s lips held open yet unmovable by the gag. Albus nibbled the upper lip and sucked hard on the bottom, words were pressed against his skin, but Scorpius, unable to comprehend them, made no acknowledgment. The time was not yet.

Then, Albus’s cock pressed against his, and fuck if Scorpius didn’t almost break right then. It felt so good, so right, and he was so hard; Scorpius was sure he’d never been this hard before. They both were. He didn’t understand it. How could there be so much pleasure when the pain of the cuts still burned in his skin? How could he be thrilling to Albus’s touch when there had been such agony in that same touch just moments before? 

Albus took both of their pricks in his hand and squeezed them together; Scorpius gasped as the spark of pleasure danced through his sac. When Albus lifted himself off Scorpius and his hand slick with oil pulled on Scorpius’s erection, everything but sensation, vanished from his mind As Albus guided Scorpius's cock into place, his ability to breathe disappeared from his mind. _Oh fuck, surely not._ His eyes grew large under the blindfold; Scorpius knew how much preparation Albus needed. Unwilling to spend anytime on others, there was no end to the length of time he would spend preparing Albus. His hands returning to grip Scorpius’s shoulders, Albus lowered himself inch by agonizing inch, impaling himself on Scorpius’s prick. Scorpius bit his tongue almost in two to keep from groaning. Albus trembled in his arms, bottoming from the top with no preparation, bringing a pain Scorpius knew Albus felt intently from their earliest encounters. He did not need to hear Albus’s cries, or see his contortions of pain, to know. Scorpius wanted to cry, “No! You don’t have to hurt yourself this way,” but he remained still. Albus had found his atonement.

The fucking was hard and fast and rough; gentle would come later. Albus rode him like a Bludger gone rogue. Scorpius was so close. He needed to come, but the unspoken agreement was until Albus gave him permission, he could not. Tears for another reason altogether threatened. Wandlessly, he reopened one of his wounds to have something to focus his attention on. Then abruptly he could hear again. 

The huff of Albus’s breathing, the slap of skin upon skin, and the wet sucking noises of Scorpius's greased cock in Albus’s arse were miraculous sounds to Scorpius. Then the magic words were whispered in his ears, words so soft that only those within kissing distance could have heard. “Come Scorpius. Come for me.” 

And he did, long and hard, rising from deep inside of him, driven from a place seldom if ever probed, and only ever reached by his union with Albus. Then Albus was coming as well. Hot and moist against his skin, Albus’s come coated Scorpius’s stomach and chest. As he did, he released the gag. 

Having worn the gag for so long, Scorpius did not at first realize that it had been removed. When he did there was only one word he could say. _“Albus!_ ” And with that one word he poured all his love, all his anguish, and his passion. In his ears the sound was harsh and disjointed, as if it came from someone other than himself. 

All strength drained from his limbs, sapped by the power of his orgasm. Still blind, he felt Albus dip his head and tongue his own come off of Scorpius’s skin, searching out every drop. Albus keened as he licked, letting Scorpius know there was one more thing Albus wanted from him.

Opening and closing his mouth to make it work again after being gagged so long, Scorpius was finally able to croak. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes please,” an almost silent plea as the bonds and blindfold were simultaneously released.

Scorpius lifted Albus from him and turning him around, bent him forward, Al’s head dangled toward the floor. Scorpius watched spellbound as his own come, oozed and drizzled out of Albus’ red and stretched hole. The hole quivered and pulsed as if it wanted more, wanted more fucking, more fingering, more sucking. His sense of smell also returned, Scorpius inhaled the scent of semen. Ambrosia. He leaned forward, and licked and sucked. Plunging his tongue deeply in the loosened hole, he filled his mouth with his own come, the excess escaping out the corners of his mouth. Unable to hold any more he pulled Albus around to sit in his lap and kissed him deeply, flooding Albus mouth. A deep growl gurgled in Albus’s chest as he accepted the offering.

Albus moaned as he returned the kiss, sucking in Scorpius’s tongue, then pressing his own tongue in, deep into Scorpius’s mouth searching out every nook and cranny to get more of the leavings. Albus’s breathing was rapid and his heart pounded as he repeated over and over, “I’m so sorry, I love you so much, Thank you. Please forgive me. I’m so sorry. Thank you, I love you so much.” And then the tears began to flow anew as Albus begged Scorpius to forgive him for what he’d just done, all the while thanking him for allowing it to happen.

He held Albus is his arms and rocked him, soothing him and whispering words of love, understanding, and forgiveness. He hoped it would be a long time before Albus needed this again. Scorpius however, would be here for him, ready and willing, whenever that time came. There truly was nothing he would not endure for Albus.

The end


End file.
